


Kakegurui Mashō?

by craybby13



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Crossover, Kakegurui AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: Life changes for everyone when a young woman named Kamishiro Rize, transfers to Kushu Private Academy to act on her needs of binge gambling.





	Kakegurui Mashō?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was inspired to write this by listening to Zen - Kun's Black Widow / Cannibal Nightcore video on YouTube. I would recommend you to listen to that while reading 'cause it's just cool! Anyway, I am really excited for this story, it's gonna be fun ~

  Heavy breaths were the only source of sound in the room. The two students' eyes were focused on the table, while hundreds of other eyes surrounding them watched intensely. Kaneki Ken was in a tight spot, he had to win this, he couldn't afford losing. But his opponent was skilled; Touka Kirishima was no stranger to the ways of card playing. She had the nickname Rabbit around the academy. Kaneki took a look at the cards in his hand again. Three threes and two eights. If luck was on his side, he could possibly win this. Swallowing hard, he went for it,

  "Showdown! Full house!" he announced in a loud voice, revealing his cards. This move earned him a mocking laugh from his opponent. The purple haired girl across him revealed a ten of hearts, a Jack of hearts, a Queen of hearts, a King of hearts and an Ace of hearts; forming a Royal Straight Flush in front of her. 

  "Too bad! Thank you for playing!" she was ecstatic. Her laughter filled the room. 

   _'A Royal Straight Flush?! She had that good of a hand?!'_ Kaneki's expression was one of pure despair, his eyes fixated on his opponents cards. Touka leaned across the table taking his chin in one hand, "I can see you are in a bit of a bind but try to keep your chin up..." a smirk spread on her face slowly, "... doggy!" 

  From that point on, Kaneki had to obey Touka's will. A silver name tag was hanging from his neck, meaning his was owned. Not a ghoul anymore but a pet. A young woman was approaching the academy's gates, carrying a brown briefcase in her hands. Her hair was bright purple in colour and smooth as silk, reaching her chest. She was already wearing the red and black uniform the academy had provided her with.

_'On that day, I had lost my position. I had become the lowest of the low. That's how things work here. Money and flesh is everything. Along with your gambling prowess. I became a house pet. Once you get on this level, there's no going back. Or so I thought... until she arrived.'_

  She pushed the gates open and entered the yard. 

* * *

  The classroom was filled with the chatter of the students. Kaneki had his head buried in his arms, avoiding the mocking eyes of his classmates. Ever since he became a house pet, his life was a living hell. He had to repay his debt to Touka one way or another. He wanted his freedom back. The professor walked in the classroom, clapping her hands to get the students' attention,

  "Everyone! Today a transfer student will be joining us," while she was saying that, the young woman entered the room, wearing a friendly smile on her face, briefcase still at hand.

  "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Rize Kamishiro. I would be honoured if you were to accept me as a fellow classmate," she finished with a bow. The whole classroom was focused on her. Both boys and girls whispering compliments and questions to each other. Kaneki was staring at her in awe, not a single word came out of his mouth. 

  A cough from the professor halted the commotion in the room, she continued, "Now then... I would like someone to show Kamishiro-san around the academy. Kaneki-kun, you are the class representative, right? Could I ask you to show her around?"

  "Yes, of course, Miss!" Kaneki took a couple of moments to react but he did eventually. Rize gave him a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaneki-kun." 

  "Y-You too, Rize-san!" the response came out more flustered than he anticipated. Kaneki felt hopeful for the first time in awhile but he could also feel a certain pair of purple eyes burning a hole on the back of his head. 

 

  Kaneki and Rize walked around the whole academy grounds, stopping once in awhile to explain or comment on something. After twenty minutes of walking, the pair stopped in the yard. 

  "This academy is beautiful!" Rize exclaimed, "I'm happy I transferred here!" 

  The purple haired woman turned her gaze to Kaneki, noticing his somehow troubled expression. She also noticed a silver name tag hanging around the raven's neck, "Doggy" written on it. 

  "What is this?" Rize questioned, pointing towards the silver chain. She came closer to Kaneki to inspect it. 

  The man flinched away because of the sudden invasion of his personal space. Taking a deep breath, he asked the woman across him, "Uh, Rize-san... are you good at gambling?" 

  She titled her head to the side at the question, a gentle grin on her face, "Well... I know the general rules of poker and mahjong and all that." 

  "Oh, alright. You see, gambling has been traditionally prevalent in this academy. Once the bell rings, gambling stations pop up all around campus. There are plenty of rich students here, so the bets are usually pretty high. They'll probably ask you to play soon, so be carefu-" Kaneki was interrupted by a low laugh from Rize. 

  "Well, well... I am definitely looking forward to that," her eyes were glimmering red, her laugh never stopping. Kaneki just stared at her in disbelief. 

  The bell rang once again.

 

  The whole day Rize was surrounded by students, both male and female. As the transfer student, that was to be expected. All kinds of questions were thrown at her and she always answered them with a calm and charming smile. A woman stood up from a far away desk, walking across the room, approaching Rize, "Nice to meet you! I am Touka Kirishima!" she extended a hand. Rize shaked it in return, "It's a pleasure, Kirishima-san," the smile never left her lips.

  "Do you have time later, Rize-san? Would you like to gamble with me?" offered Touka. In contrast to the woman in front of her, she was wearing a twisted smirk on her lips. 

  "Oh, yes, of course, Kirishima-san. I accept." 

 

  The students in the room panicked immediately, whispering and gathering the tools essential for the upcoming gamble. A pair of desks were pushed together to form a suitable table to lay the cards on. Rize and Touka took their seats across each other, thirty students surrounding them. 

  "What kind of game are we playing?" Rize asked with enthusiasm. 

  "Ballot Rock-Paper-Scissors. It's a game this class invented! First, each student draws a rock, paper or scissors symbol on a card. Then, without us seeing, they put it in a box. We both take three cards from the box and choose which one we want to play with. If it's a draw, we choose another card from the remaining two and play again. If we choose the same card three times, it's a draw. That makes one round. You don't have all options available to play with, like a normal rock-paper-scissors game. This is what makes the game fun, don't you agree?" Touka explained, her chin resting on top of her hands. 

  "It does, indeed! Let's get started!" 

  Kaneki was standing behind Touka, obviously worried for Rize's sake. He tried to speak up but Touka pulled him down to her level by his name tag, "Doggy, bring us some chips," she ordered and let him go. 

 Once Kaneki was back, she continued, "Here are some chips for you! Each one is worth 10,000 yen, let's play with 120 chips each," she pushed some chips in front of Rize, "Let's play the first round. How many chips will you bet?"

  Rize took a chip in her hand, "Well... how about two chips?" she picked up another one. 

  All the students started drawing their selected symbol on a card and then placing it in the box. Kaneki took his position behind Rize. 

  Touka spoke, "Are you ready? We'll reveal the cards on my call," earning a positive nod from the other woman, "Rock, paper, scissors!" she announced. 

  Both students revealed their cards to each other. Rize had rock and Touka scissors, "Looks like you win the first round, Rize-san. Congrats!" she had put a fake smile on, not revealing her competitive personality yet. Either way, she knew she'd win, so she didn't bother.

  "Thank you very much, Kirishima-san. For the next round, let's bet fifty chips," Rize pushed said chips forward, her smile still intact. 

  The purple haired woman was baffled by this, but she quickly regained her composure, "That's 500,000 yen, Rize-san. I didn't expect you to be so daring." 

  Once again the students in the room repeated the procedures. Both players placed their hand in the box picking up three cards each. When they were ready, they showed one card again. Both were rock this time. Since it was a draw they had to choose one card from the remaining two. This time Touka won with rock against Rize's scissors. She celebrated with a big smile on her face, "Well, how much should we bet next?" Rize picked up two chips again. The process was repeated for the third time, resulting in her victory. 

  "Congrats again, Rize-san. How many chips this time?" Touka asked. 

  After a short pause, the other woman pointed to fifty chips once again. The crowed was shocked, most of all Kaneki,  _'Hasn't she learned her lesson? At this rate, she will become a house pet in no time...'_ he thought in silence, still standing behind her. 

  Touka gave her a smug smile, "I like your attitude. Let's go again," the players showed their cards again, both holding a card with a paper symbol on it. They played the next card, Touka won. 

  "I won again! Thanks for the 1,000,000 yen!" she exclaimed between laughs, collecting her reward. Whispers were heard around them both worrying and judging, "Let's play again!" The woman noticed Rize's blank stare, "What? You got cold feet, Rize-san? I don't blame you. You just lost 1,000,000 yen, after all!" 

  "Not at all! The match has only just started. I'd like to bet two chips again," her smile returned to her face but her eyes were still blank. 

  Two cards were revealed again on the table with Touka winning, "Oh, Rize-san, you're out of chips, it seems," she pointed out with an accomplished smirk.

  The woman across the table raised her head, "Kirishima-san, can we play one more round?" this question cause the crowd to gasp. People questioning Rize and fearing she would lose again, including Kaneki. Touka accepted her opponent's request with great pleasure and asked what amount of chips Rize was willing to bet this time. But instead of answering right away, Rize picked up her briefcase from the side of the desk and spilled the contents on it. Piles of cash dropped down on the wooden surface, earning from everyone in the room an even bigger gasp, "10,000,000 yen in cash, of course," she answered the woman's question. 

  Touka was utterly shocked, "Why are you carrying this much cash on you? Are you willing to bet 10,000,000 yen on a mere game of rock-paper-scissors? You... you are crazy!" 

  "But that's the reason, isn't it?" Rize's eyes were glowing behind her glasses and her voice had become deeper, more threatening, "The true essence of gambling is madness, is it not? In this world we live in, money is as important as our lives! You're not sane if you entrust your life in a game of mere chance. But despite this, people still go to casinos and bet their lives to experience the ecstasy of it! Gambling gets more fun the crazier you get!" she looked straight into her opponent's eyes, placing delicate fingers on her face, "Now, let's lose ourselves gambling!" 

  Touka slammed her palms on the desk, "That's just stupid! I am out of here!" she turned her back to leave but a female voice stopped her. 

  "Don't tell me you got cold feet, Kirishima."

Touka turned around and got greeted by Rize's cold and twisted smirk. She was furious. She would not let this outsider mock her, she will destroy her. Sitting back on the desk, she picked three cards and so did Rize. 

  "Playing with such large stakes is so exciting, right?" her voice went back to normal, like she became a whole different person. Touka wasn't fazed, just curious. How could she remain so calm after betting 10,000,000 yen? Either way, she knew she would win. Out of thirty voters in that class, twenty one were voting for her. They all owned her for different reasons, so it was only fitting. Scissors would be the most common in this round, she just had to play paper and she would be fine. Inspecting the hand she got, she detected two papers. That's it, victory is hers! 

  "Have you decided your move? Could we start?" joy was obvious in her voice. 

  "You thought I wouldn't notice?"that dangerous voice was back, "The voters are working for you, am I wrong? But I can tell some are not cooperating with you. You have ten or maybe even twenty on your side?" 

  Everyone in the audience was in shock. Before Touka was able to dismiss the accusation, Rize interrupted her,  **"** Your little scheme is too obvious. When higher stakes were bet you played the same card twice, resulting in your victory. But when the bet was low, you would mix your cards to not seem fishy. Sloppy, sloppy, Kirishima-san."

"If you think you can change the results of the match by accusing me of cheating. Then you're-", she was interrupted once again.

  "No, no, of course not! I wouldn't dream of it," said Rize, holding her cards close, "The true fun starts now, after all!"

  Touka placed a finger on one of her cards, "Are you done? Let's just get on with it already." she wouldn't let her win or mock her anymore. It's over.

  "Rock, paper, scissors!!" she exclaimed and they both showed their cards. 

  "Scissors!" Rize announced in a cheerful manner. 

  Touka stared in disbelief at her own card. It was paper. She had lost. That wasn't possible, it's a joke! She said the last part out loud without realizing.

  "Of course, it's not. You can see for yourself," Rize waved her card in front of Touka, "I suppose you can pay me back 8,800,000 yen now?" 

  While the other woman was in deep thought, Rize had to lean on the table to get closer to her, "Can you pay or not?"

  Touka was horrified, how can this woman beat her so easily? How did she end up in such a debt? "N-No... I do not have that kind of money at the moment. Could I ask you to wait for a few days?" her tone was hesitant. She bowing her head. 

  Rize adjusted her glasses and gathered her belongings. Before she exited the room, she turned to face everyone, "I had a wonderful time so consider it paid! Good afternoon, everyone." 

 

  While she was walking down the hallway after her victory, a voice echoed, "Rize-san!" it was Kaneki, "There is something I need to ask you. How did you figure it out?"

  The purple haired woman placed a single finger on her lips, "Oh, well... I already knew Kirishima-san would manipulate the votes, so I just had to figure out which symbol would be voted the most. That is not so easy to plan in advance though, so I thought the votes were decided on the spot. While we were playing I was observing Kirishima-san but she didn't give any signals, so it must have been someone else. A student was probably the one giving the signal. That means, everyone's eyes would fall on him or her to decide the symbol. But I noticed all eyes were on me, which is only natural because I was on a tight spot. In fact, they weren't looking at me but at the person behind me. You, Kaneki-kun..." she leaned closer to him placing her chin on shoulder, "That's how I knew." 

  "B-But how did you know which signal I made?" he asked her, obviously flustered by the closeness.

  "A little friend helped me with that you see," Rize pulled a small hand mirror out of her uniform's pocket.

  Kaneki sighed, "You are amazing, Rize-san, seeing right through that trick so quickly. But I suppose this is is goodbye. I decided to drop out since I own Touka-chan 5,000,000 yen. I can't stand being a house pet anymore!" he bowed, "I have to apologise for what I've done before that!" 

  The woman walked toward him with a small pile of cash in her hand and placed it in Kaneki's, "I was able to enjoy a thrilling match because of you today, Kaneki-kun. So here, take this, it's not much but it's enough to pay, right? It would be a shame for you to drop out after we just met each other. I would like to spend more time with you. Thank you again!" she gave him a warm smile and turned to leave. 

  Kaneki just stared at her in silence. This woman had just given him enough money to get rid of his debt without pity or false reasons. He realised she was not normal. This woman enjoyed the thrills of gambling, more like, she was addicted to it. She was a binge gambler... 

* * *

 

  The big council meeting room was silent, only the bubbles of the aquarium could be heard. Eto was seated alone at the end of the enormous table. The other council members were absent, leaving four empty chairs behind. Noro walked over to the side of her seat, handing her a small monochrome notebook. The emerald haired woman took it in her hands, turning the first page, "My, my... looks like a snake entered my paradise." she murmured to herself, while looking at a picture of the new transfer student.   


End file.
